<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Live You by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820554">Out Live You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Immortal Steve Rogers, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out one of the unintended affects of the Super Soldier Serum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Angst</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Live You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo <a href="https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can"> “Growing Old Together” [O1]</a></p><p><b>Team:</b> Angst<br/><b>Bonus:</b> Soulmates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your cells are performing perfect cellular replication. It’s incredible. Absolutely no derogation at all, 100% carbon copies” The scientist says.</p><p>“I-… I’m not quite sure I understand, Dr” Steve says.</p><p>“The serum has basically given you immortality. As far as we can tell, you’re going to live forever, Captain” They say.</p><p>“Oh” Steve says.</p><p>The scientist doesn’t seem to notice. “Think of all the things we could do, could cure, if were able to isolate the serum from your blood”</p><p>“Sorry, I- I got to go” Steve stammers, pushing himself out of the chair.</p><p>“But wait!” The scientist cries. “We need to do more testing. Take more samples. This could change so many people’s lives for the better, Captain”</p><p>“Later” Steve says, already out the door.</p><p>
  <em>Immortal. </em>
</p><p>Steve bites down on his lip as he runs for the stairwell, not caring if anyone saw him. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes.</p><p>When he is in the privacy of the stairwell he allows himself to cry.</p><p>Steve wraps his arms around himself. He was going to experience his bond break as his soulmate dies.</p><p>God, he was going to outlive Tony.</p><p>He doesn’t think he’s strong enough to survive that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>